7th July
by Deborahpflover
Summary: It's that time of the year again. The 7th of July. There are a few people who hate this day with passion, and Gajeel is one of those people. But Fairy Tail wouldn't be Fairy Tail if they don't cry and smile together. Now only to get him to understand and accept that... Maybe a few others who know the pain of this day can help him realize what nakama really means? (hints of GaLe)
1. Gajeel's corner

**Hi everyone! I'm back with my second story for Fairy Tail! Yeah, I know I'm kinda obsessed at the moment but I can't help it, it's _so good_. And thanks a lot for all your kind responses at my first story! ^^**

**Anyway, I really love everything that has to do with the dragons or Dragon Slayers and Natsu and Gajeel my babies. So I started thinking of how they would deal with the day their dragons disappeared. Especially now that they finally know each other. And it just got out of hand from there... this is the result. This chapter is mostly Gajeel, and the next will focus more on the other characters. (Natsu, Lucy, Wendy) Later chapters contain GaLe and NaLu. This story is gonna have three chapters, and I'm almost done. So I'll probably finish this in less than a week. Now, enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

******Disclaimer:**** Uhm... well I'm not Japanese for starters... And I'm a girl. A teenage girl. So I can't possibly be Hiro Mashima, right? As you all know, that means I don't own the wonderful anime/manga called Fairy Tail. There would be more NaLu if I owned it. :P "Fairy Tail" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of whatever company I don't know the name of. I own nothing. Hiro Mashima is the brilliant creator of this awesome anime/manga.**

**WARNING: Because this chapter is sort of written from Gajeel's POV, know that there is some cursing.**

* * *

_7th July._

* * *

A summer day, the sun shining brightly, the birds singing happily in the trees. A perfect day for everyone living in Magnolia.

Everyone? No, certainly not. There were a few people who hated this day with passion. And Gajeel was one of those people.

Gajeel Redfox was an intimidating man on any normal day, but now, he looked downright frightening—as if he would beat anyone unfortunate enough to fall under his gaze to a bloody pulp.

Which was why no one bothered him as he stomped through the streets of Magnolia. They just went out of his way, ignoring him as best as they could while hoping nobody would tick him off. Their poor city would get demolished without doubt if that happened. So they left him alone and continued their day normally. Unknown to them however, Gajeel was already ticked off. Just not enough to go on rampage, although he couldn't promise he wouldn't do that. _Everything_ today annoyed and irritated the hell out of him.

Finally, he spotted Fairy Tail in the distance. There was no reason he decided to go to the guild today other than distraction. Something that could draw his thoughts away from the things he didn't want to remember. But when he got closer his ears picked up noise that sounded like a brawl. And as much as he wanted to hit something, he wasn't in for a 'friendly' fight now. Oh no. He would rather beat the hell out some sort of bastard on a mission. At least then he was allowed to go full-out instead of holding back his true strength.

Whatever other thoughts he had were forgotten when the doors were smashed open by two flying people who hit him square in the face. Immediately Gajeel was on his feet again, grabbing the two poor souls of the ground. His face gleamed with metal and malice. Gray and Elfman stared back with wide, scared eyes and Gajeel growled from frustration. It would be _so_ easy to just punch in their faces. Gray however seemed to notice the state of murder the Dragon Slayer was in. Unlike Elfman, his close friendship with Erza and Natsu taught him how to stay alive in this sort situations.

"Listen, before you kill us.. WE'RE SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! WE'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT BUT PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

Alright.. maybe it wasn't the best way of dealing with the situation, but they got away with it as Kurogane threw them back on the ground with enough force to crack it. He was now emitting a murderous black aura, and no one dared to even look at him funny while they watched in pity as Elfman and Gray hit the ground. Slowly, putting their hands up in a defensive 'please-don't-kill-me' manner the two backed off, happily to get away alive.

Needless to say the brawl was stopped for now.

Gajeel send the rest of the guild a glare that made them remember he used to be a Phantom Lord S-class mage. Growling low from the back of his throat he turned and stormed off to his favorite corner in the guild, the loneliest, darkest and most far away table possible, where he planned to sit and sulk for at least the whole day, if it wouldn't be longer. The place was empty, as always. Nobody was stupid enough to take the Iron Dragon Slayer's favorite spot.

That, and it really was a dark, cold and lonely corner. But that was how Gajeel liked it so it was fine by him. This crazy messed up guild always found ways to create chaos, so the table was a safe haven in the sea of idiotic behavior and ridiculousness for him.

The table was tucked away in a corner to the far left, from the point of view where you just stepped through the doors. It was a little bit isolated but perfect for observing people. The fact that it was a corner that didn't have a window, fire, light-lacrima or candle nearby made it also somewhat colder and darker. Gajeel had discovered it right away when he joined and he made it very clear that was his table by sitting there as often as possible. Of course, because nobody wanted to be near him in the beginning, he soon had it all for himself. For Gajeel it was a perfect place to enjoy a meal of iron in peace, something that had become a habit through the years in Phantom Lord.

Occasionally Juvia would join him, and since Lily became Gajeel's cat it immediately turned into his table too. Even Levy -when she had enough of Jet and Droy shadowing her and she just wanted to read a book without interruptions- would come by sometimes to sit there. But apart from them, the other guild mates never visited the table. It was just one of those things everybody knew not to do, like messing with Erza's cake.

And today, on this fucking dreadful day, Gajeel was fucking thankful for it. He was certain that he would punch someone through a wall if they came too close. Everything he usually hated on normal days was twice as bad now, and every little thing worked on his nerves. He _knew_ he was depressed, Lily didn't have to point it out that morning. He knew it himself and he also knew it was coming. This day would just never feel good. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Metalicana's disappearance hit him hard. Even now he would gladly smash the world to pieces when someone reminded him about it. From the corners of his eyes he noticed the others glancing at him in a half-worried, half-frightened way.

He sat down, propped his heavy legs up on the tabletop and folded his thick, studded arms menacingly across his chest. He wasn't in the mood to eat any iron like usual, and even Phanterlily who was at his side most of the time was missing today.

And not only that. The Iron Dragon Slayer seemed to emit the same murderous dark aura that reminded most of Fairy Tail's mages of the time that he just joined the guild, when he had no friends and everyone was afraid of him.

They used to avoid him, scared of the evil hate he seemed to have for everyone. But through time, Gajeel had changed. He actually got along with some people and everyone in Fairy Tail saw him as their nakama now.

But that didn't mean they were comfortable with approaching the Dragon Slayer when he was in a sour mood. They didn't have a death wish. Gajeel was still one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages, and the one with the most dangerous attitude and the 'don't-screw-with-me' mood. The only ones who got away with talking to him in such a state were Phanterlily, Levy, Wendy, Juvia and Master. But Master didn't pay attention to Gajeel, Wendy was nowhere to be seen, Juvia had all her attention on Gray and Levy was away on a mission with her team Shadow Gear. So that was why today, there was yet to be a person who as much as looked at the glaring man.

At that moment the big front doors got throw open. The bang was enough to make people temporally look up from what they were doing and greet the person who barged in. Said person only grunted back in response and slumped down at one of the empty tables. His pink-haired head hit the table as he let it fall down. Happy trailed after him, silent and sad. The guild was quiet for a minute, staring in shock and surprise at the member who was usually the source of all the chaos. After a few awkward minutes they all turned away and continued whatever they had been doing at the moment Natsu Dragneel walked in.

Because the moment he walked in the guild, they suddenly remembered what day it was. And they remembered all the other years this same thing had happened with Natsu. It was the 7th of July, the day Igneel disappeared. To say Natsu was depressed on this particularly day was an understatement. Therefore they left him alone, knowing fully well what would happen if anyone upset the Fire Dragon Slayer on this day.

Natsu continued to slump over the table. He –like Gajeel- was radiating a black aura that told people to stay away and leave him alone. Gajeel however looked up from his death glare at the table in front of him and leaned forward. His eyes darted back and forth between the random chaos in the guild until they landed on the mob of pink hair. A bitter smirk slowly split his face, revealing his sharp canines. Salamander had it too he concluded. Even though the idiot never stopped talking about finding his dragon, this day was enough to bring him into the sorry state he was in now.

There was no denying they were abandoned by the only family they ever knew. That their dragons had suddenly disappeared without a trace and left no clues about where to find them. No goodbyes or farewells, not even the littlest hint they were _gonna_ leave. They just left from one day on another. Years and years past, they grew up, and there was nothing that ever even pointed in the direction of finding them. It was just like that.

Gajeel hated it. He hated Metalicana for leaving him, for being such a bastard and abandoning a fucking child out of nowhere. He hated this day because it reminded him of Metalicana. And he hated everyone and everything that continued to be so freaking _happy_ on this day of all days. It disgusted them. Made him murderous. He wanted nothing more than just beat the heck out of some random guy. Unfortunately he couldn't do that, not anymore. He was in Fairy Tail now and Fairy Tail took things more serious that Phantom Lord ever did. He couldn't just beat up someone for no reason and get away with it. He was supposed to be a good guy now. But hell he would have given some of his best iron to be able to beat someone now!

The sound of soft feet on wood made him look up, although he knew Bunny Girl was entering the guild long before that. Her smell of vanilla and sunflowers was one he memorized a long time ago. Although he did notice something strange about her. She seemed off today, her steps not as vibrant and bouncing and her head hung low. She wasn't smiling either and she looked almost sad.

While people turned to greet her she just ignored them and continued walking, her gaze focused on one person: Salamander. And as if he felt her eyes on him, he looked up and a small, sad smile crept on his face. She sat down next to him, signing deeply and staring at the cracks in the wood of their table. Natsu looked at her for a few seconds before returning his head on his arms. They didn't say a thing. Happy just looked between them a few times, sighed and started to munch silently on a fish he brought with him.

The rest of the guild members however seemed confused as why Lucy of all people seemed depressed today. They had expected it from Natsu, and they figured Gajeel had the same problem, but Lucy was no Dragon slayer. She should have been fine today.

Mira was sending worried glances at her and Erza seemed to compete with herself if going over to find out what was wrong would be a good idea. But neither of them seemed eager to move, and Gajeel had an idea why that was. She was sitting next to Natsu. Natsu who hated this day and had to be left alone at all coasts. The fact that he tolerated Lucy around him was surprising but not shocking. They were best friends after all. And if there was anyone who would be able to help her it would be him. So they let them be for now.

Gajeel ripped his gaze away from the depression duo and opted instead to look at the wall again in a deadly way. He ignored the things that were going on around him and tried to get his thoughts away from Metalicana.

It was easier said than done, especially when the doors swung open again and the third Dragon Slayer Fairy Tail had as a member stepped inside. If the whole mood wasn't below zero at this point after a murderous Gajeel, depressed Natsu and a sad Lucy, it was now. Because Wendy was crying. Charle flew next to her, in obvious panic. She was trying to calm her down, but it didn't seem to work on the Maiden of the Sky who just continued crying softly.

Gajeel grit his teeth and clenched his fists so hard he was leaving marks in his own arms. Damn dragons, making the poor girl cry. Of course she wasn't able to take it as he or Salamander did. She was a girl, and a little one too. His eyes followed her, wanting her to look up and see him or Salamander. Any more of this and he would go crazy.

Surprisely, it was Lucy who got up and kneeled in front of Wendy. Wendy looked up and stared a few seconds at her before she threw her arms around Lucy. Her crying intensified. Lucy just hugged her back and took her to the table she, Natsu and Happy were sharing. Natsu had sat up a little and watched Lucy comforting Wendy.

Seeing the whole scene was the breaking point of Gajeel. He got up and stormed away, cursing under his breath. He had no idea where he was going, as long as it was away from the guild. Going there had been a bad idea, but he hadn't thought about his fellow Dragon Slayers. Why would he? For the past years, he had been on his own.


	2. clashing emotions

**So here's the chapter I promised. Yes, I know it's late. I'm sorry, but I only needed a tiny bit to fit in somewhere and it just **_**didn't**_** want to be written. I took some days away from it before trying again. Anyway, I got it now, so here's the chapter! Like I said, more characters appear. The first part is kinda in Lucy's POV and the rest is Gajeel again. The next two chapters are already done and will be uploaded tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. You know.. if everything goes according to plan. XD**

**I want to thank you all you guys for following/favoriting and reviewing too! Your reactions make me smile. :D So now R&R!**

**WARNING: Because part of this chapter is sort of written from Gajeel's POV, know that there is some cursing.**

* * *

Lucy hadn't paid a lot attention to her surroundings as she walked across Magnolia. Her thoughts were too centered around this day, and she was trying to keep herself from crying. Maybe it would have been better if she stayed at home, but the silence drove her crazy and she figured she would feel better if she was at the guild, surrounded by her precious nakama.

When she walked in the first thing she noticed was the down mood everyone seemed to be in. From the corners of her eyes she saw Gajeel sitting at his usual corner, alone and with a black aura that scared everyone off. But her attention was soon captured by Natsu. He was slumped over a table, looking just as miserable as she felt today.

Her mother died, his father went missing… They sure weren't a happy team today. She let herself drop next to Natsu, glancing at him. He seemed to notice her and turned his head to look at her. A small sad smile that was all the greeting she got before he turned laid his head back on the table.

She just sat there, staring at nothing in particular. A distant part of her was happy to have Natsu at her side, because he never failed to cheer her up.. even if he was depressed himself. But other than that she felt like crap. Miserable and sad like always on this particular day.

But when the doors swung open to reveal a crying Wendy, Lucy pushed aside her own pain to run to her side. Of course… how did she forgot? It wasn't only Natsu's dragon who disappeared today. Charle flew next to Wendy, in obvious panic. She was trying to calm her down, but it didn't seem to work on the Maiden of the Sky who just continued crying softly. Without hesitating Lucy let herself fall on her knees and took the sobbing girl into her arms, guiding her to Natsu's table. Wendy didn't seem to mind, as she wrapped her arms around Lucy, crying harder on her shoulder.

She briefly saw Gajeel get up and leave the guild before her attention went back to the crying girl who had now nestled herself in Lucy's lap. Lucy started rubbing her back softly, trying to comfort her a little.

As the doors closed after Gajeel stormed away so furious, Natsu perked up. He stared at the doors for a moment before sliding out of his seat and walking out of the doors. Lucy send him a glance but didn't ask what he was doing. She let him go, knowing he would return after he managed to find Gajeel. She wasn't so sure if he managed to bring him back, but if anyone could do it, it was Natsu.

The table seemed emptier when he left, but Lucy shook the thought away. She had to focus on Wendy now, because the girl seemed absolutely heartbroken.

She had buried her head into Lucy's shoulder, crying hysterically now that she was sitting on Lucy's lap. Lucy almost felt bad for making her cry harder, but she knew from experience that sometimes, letting all your emotions out was the best thing to do to ease the pain a little.

Her heart went out for this poor little girl who lost way too much in her young live. Unfortunately, Lucy knew how it felt to lose your mother and that was exactly why she didn't say anything and just held her close, waiting for the tears to run out.

It took Wendy a while to just calm down a little and Lucy had to wave away Mira and Erza's worried glances with a look that said 'I got this'. Not that it helped a lot, because they were still watching from the bar. But Lucy's attention was drawn to Wendy when she finally pushed herself away from her shoulder, looking up at her with puffy, red eyes.

"L-Lucy-san?" she started to say, "I-I'm sorry for being s-such a bother, it's just… I hate this day! I want Grandine to come back!" Her voice broke again and another round of tears began to fall. Lucy pulled her closer again and stroked her hair.

"Shhh Wendy, it's okay. Just let it all out."

Wendy nodded in her shoulder and continued sobbing. "I miss her so much.."

Wendy broken voice brought back memories of her own after her mother just passed away and Lucy had to force back the tears. She wasn't gonna cry, not now. Wendy needed her.

"I know, I know." She whispered, rocking softly back and forth. "My mom passed away when I was little so I know what it is to have your mother not around anymore."

She felt Wendy shift against her, listening intensely to her now. "But you know Wendy, there is still a chance Grandine will come back. And even if that still takes years, you'll always have your friends around you. We're here for you, okay? Never forget that. We're nakama."

Wendy's sobbing slowed down and she looked up to Lucy. "I know. I won't forget. We're all family here in Fairy Tail."

* * *

Gajeel continued stomping through Magnolia, slamming an iron pipe into the brick walls he passed. He didn't care if he damaged anything, he had to get rid of the urge to beat someone up.

Finally, he reached the forest. Figuring he probably wouldn't get into too much trouble for destroying a few trees he started punching and kicking around. Everything in his sight turned into unrecognizable pieces. It still wasn't enough. The trees didn't move and didn't scream, they didn't fight back. He wanted a real target to release his anger on not some stupid threes or rocks.

He was so focused on stomping that he never noticed the person approaching him until he heard him speak.

"You're an idiot."

There was no mistaking the voice and Gajeel turned around at lightning speed as soon as he realized who was behind him.

"Shut the hell up Salamander, I can do whatever the heck I want! Shouldn't you be at the guild, laying on some table as the pathetic piece of shit you are?!"

Natsu snorted. "It's not like _you're_ any better."

"I don't fucking care! Why don't you get lost or something?! I'm not in the mood to deal with you! Not on this damned day!"

Gajeel was panting, both from his shouting and from his earlier round of destruction. But Natsu didn't move, He just stood there, staring at him with narrowed eyes. Suddenly the fire mage launched himself at Gajeel with flaming fists. A punch in the jaw made him fly back and hit a tree several meters away. Gajeel smirked. Salamander seemed to have a death wish today and Gajeel was more than happy to make his wish reality. Transforming his arm into a pillar of iron he jumped up and threw himself on Natsu with a growl. Natsu dodged and threw another punch at him. The pain only pissed him off more and before he knew it, the fight had gotten a lot more serious than he ever intended it to be.

But it didn't matter. Salamander was just as violent as he and their attacks were countering each other with deadly precision. Blow after blow, kick after kick they exchanged, until they were both so drained and beat up that they fell down. Unlike what happened in any friendly brawl, they now had real injuries. But it was worth it. Never before had Gajeel been able to release all his anger and frustration that this day brought like now. Salamander was a brilliant opponent, one who could withstand his heaviest attacks and throw back attacks just as powerful. It still held no candle to their fight when he was still a Phantom Lord member, but that fight had been way over the top anyway.

Salamander was the first to move and get up, as always to damn stubborn to just stay _down_. Gajeel glared at him but made no move to get up too. He was fine laying here.

"Come on metal-head, we need to get back to the guild." Salamander was standing next to him, looking down with a determination that hadn't been there before.

He growled back. "Why? I have no problem with staying here."

Salamanders answer surprised him. "Because we're not the only ones who hate this day you know."

"I don't see what that has to do with us."

"_Nakama_ should be there for each other on days like this." And with that, Natsu held a hand out to Gajeel, silently stating he wasn't leaving before Gajeel got up.

Gajeel eyed Natsu for several seconds before groaning and pushing himself up. He ignored the hand of Salamander and set off in the direction of the guild. Footsteps told him Salamander was following him.

* * *

They arrived at the guild in silence. Salamander immediately walked over to his old table with his cat, Bunny Girl, and Wendy.

As he watched him sit down, Gajeel noticed Bunny Girl making a fuss about the injuries Natsu had. Salamander waved it off and smiled to Wendy. She replied with a little smile of her own. Her crying had stopped by now, and although she didn't look very happy yet, it was better than nothing. Surprisely, Gajeel also felt slightly better than he did this morning. The fight really helped him and strange enough also the knowledge that it wasn't only his bastard of a dragon who abandoned him.

Wendy seemed to notice his stare and looked around until her eyes crossed his. She looked at him with a puzzling expression before a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She nodded at him and turned her attention back at Charle who was talking to her.

He didn't know why, but seeing her sweet gesture was another thing that calmed him down. No, he wasn't alone. She felt it too. They all felt it, and somehow, with Salamander's walking after him and her smile, it felt like they were in this together.

"Gajeel-kun?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he hadn't expected to heat today. Juvia was standing next to him, looking worried.

"Can Juvia sit here? Gajeel-kun looks like he can use some company."

Although he would never admit it, he was surprised she left her beloved 'Gray-Sama' just because she was worried about him. She really did take this whole nakama stuff very seriously.

"Sure. Do whatever you want Ameonno." He growled, looking away from her. She smiled in return and sat down, immediately starting a long story he didn't bother to listen too. He was sure it wasn't that important. She was only trying to cheer him up. So he grunted in response sometimes and let her talk. After all, he didn't hate her being there.


	3. The Package

**And here is the next chapter! Loved how it came out in the end, because I didn't plan this when I got the idea. ^^ To be honest, it's not like there will be happening a lot in this chapter.. The whole idea of this story started with Natsu and Gajeel and they worked things out with each other last chapter. But ya know, I thought I didn't threw enough people in to make Gajeel realize how things work in Fairy Tail. And I'm a hopeless shipper… :P**

**I want to thank you all you guys for following/favoriting/reviewing! Your reactions make me smile. :D Please tell me what you think of this chapter too! R&R!**

**WARNING: Because this chapter is sort of written from Gajeel's POV, know that there is some cursing.**

* * *

He ended up going home when the guild was starting to get quiet. Wendy and her cat left earlier with Bunny Girl, Salamander and Happy not so far behind. Juvia was still next to him, but her eyelids were falling. She wouldn't last much longer he figured, so he poked her and got up. She snapped her eyes open and looked at him in a drowsy way.

"What's Gajeel-kun doing?"

"I'm leaving Ameonno. Didn't ya see how late it is?"

She yawned, looking around to take in the almost dark sky outside and the few people left in the hall.

"Then Juvia must get going too."

She stood up and marched to the doors, clearly very set on getting some sleep. He trudged after her, red eyes focused on the ground. He wasn't in for the night. He knew he would end up getting no sleep at all. The day might have been less worse than the other years, but he wasn't so optimistic for the night. After all, his karma couldn't be _that_ good.

Juvia and he separated ways when Fairy Hills came in sight.

"Goodnight Gajeel-kun."

He watched her go, blending into the dark shadows with ease. She was insane for sticking with him all day, but that didn't mean he was very happy to see her go. He seriously doubted going back to the guild. Or maybe just walk around for a bit. Home didn't sound very appealing. Just a cold apartment. Oh no wait- that wasn't true. He had Phanterlily now. Yeah, that was it. He and Phanterlily could surely stay up together. Right?

Somehow he wasn't too sure Lily would be in for it. So he just snorted and turned around, heading towards his own house. Gradually, but not with much enthusiasm he got there.

He slammed the door open as hard as he could without breaking it in half to alert Lily he was home. Sinking down on the couch he grabbed a piece of iron lying around and began munching on it.

Soft footsteps made him turn around. Lily stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

"What the hell Lily?"

Gajeel wasn't in the mood for whatever that stupid cat got into his head now. Teasing, arguing or sparring could wait for another day. Preferably tomorrow, to get his mind of things.

But Lily just smirked, not moving from his spot, or paying attention to the Dragon Slayer's sour mood.

"While you were sulking in Magnolia with your murderous aura, a messenger dropped off this package."

He pointed his thumb to a package that Gajeel missed when he walked in, sitting innocently on the table. But it was far from innocent, because from what he could see of it, it didn't look like anything he or Lily would order at all.

For starters, it was way too bright, wrapped up in warm green color that looked too flashy for Gajeel's taste. To make things worse, it had a bright red bow knotted around it. And on the bow there was a little card, innocently dangling.

Lily watched in amusement as Gajeel glanced at the package as if it was some sort of threat or intruder. His smirk grew larger.

"It's for you."

The way Gajeel narrowed his eyes, you would have thought it really _was_ an intruder. If looks could kill then the poor package would be a smoldering pile of ashes by now. Who in the fucking world _dared_ to send _him_ a _package_ of all things on _this damned day_?!

"Gajeel. It's just a package. Be a man and open it instead of eying it like you want to rip it apart."

Now Lily became the subject of Gajeel's killing glare.

"Shaddup cat, I can do whatever the hell I want with that package! And right now, tearing it apart doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." came Lily's dry comment. "It's from Levy."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed, and the boiling hate in Gajeel's red eyes evaporated. He looked absolutely dumbfounded. If this hadn't been such a serious day and all, Lily would have chuckled at the face the Dragon Slayer. Until he burst lose.

"Shrimp? Are you fucking kidding me Lily?! She's on a mission with her lap dogs! Why would she be sending me packages?!"

Lily didn't seem fazed by the outburst. "It makes more sense actually. She couldn't be here so why not sending it?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Geez, calm down, it's just a package..."

But Gajeel glared, then huffed and took a bit of another piece of iron, turning his back to Lily and that stupid package he _wasn't_ interested in _at all_.

Lily rolled his eyes, knowing that if he waited, he would get his fun. Gajeel wouldn't been able to ignore it for long. At last, he had to open it before Levy came back, because she would ask him about it.

But Gajeel _really_ wasn't in the mood for Lily and that stupid package. He couldn't understand _why_ she would send him something. And why now? Why _today_? She couldn't have picked a worse date! She wasn't here, and it irritated him. And the fact that it irritated him, irritated him even more. _She_ was _not_ supposed to have such an influence on him. He was getting soft. They were changing him. That whole stupid guild with their endless _nakama_ preaching. And he hated it as much as he loved it. Because this feeling, was _exactly_ why he decided to never care about anyone anymore. He couldn't handle feeling this again. The horrible feeling of losing someone he cared about. Especially because he had _no right_ to feel this way about _her_. _He wasn't supposed to miss her._ He was the one that nailed her and her teammates to a tree before joining the guild. He had no right to miss her.

And yet… he found himself admitting that he _did_ in fact… miss her. Fuck. He really was turning soft. But from all the people in Fairy Tail who had somehow –the heavens knew how- grown close to Gajeel, she was the one who had gotten the closest.

But she wasn't here today. She was gone. On the 7th of July of all days. Just like Metalicana.

No matter how hard he told himself that he didn't care, that he didn't need them, the feeling of loss stayed. He suddenly wanted to break something again. Or another fight with Salamander. That wouldn't be too bad either.

But instead of breaking something, he found himself standing up and walking over to the table where the Shrimp's package lay. A package for him. He scoffed and turned around. Only to spin back and snatch the package from the table anyway. Before he would throw it away, or possibly break it- he wanted to know what was inside it.

The inside however had to wait a little longer, because the card was proving far more interesting by now. She probably wrote something on it. He couldn't imagine her buying a card and then just write down her name and for who it was. Nope. She would have written a whole book in that card. So he looked.

'_Gajeel, _

_I'm sorry for not giving you this in person. But, I absolutely _had_ to make sure you got this on the 7__th__ of July. And now Team Shadow Gear is away on a mission, giving it to you like this will have to do. I hope you like it. Please don't destroy it, it took me a long time to find it. And you better tell me what you think about it when I get back. _

_Levy.'_

Despite everything Gajeel couldn't help but smirk at her card. It was written in her own neat handwriting, covering all the room on the card like Gajeel expected it would do. And the things she said were just like her too. Being all sweet and polite, but snappy at the thought of him destroying whatever it was.

At this point he was really curious about what the hell Shrimp got him. It was apparently hard to find, and she didn't want it to be destroyed. Curiously, he shook the package, listening for anything. But whatever it was, it was packed in securely, making it impossible for Gajeel to hear anything else besides the rustling of paper. Having checked out how it sounded and feeling only a box from the outside he brought it to his nose and sniffed. It smelled like the Shrimp he noticed, the scent of oil, old paper and dust mixed with a sweetness that was typically girly. There were faint scents from other people who held it, but he didn't recognize them. He vaguely smelled a trace of Jet and Droy's scent, although it was almost completely faded. It also smelt strongly like paper. But the scent that was dominating everything was the scent he knew by heart. The scent of iron.

And not just any iron. No, first-class iron. The kind of iron he didn't eat every day, simply because it was way too expensive to buy much. His stomach twisted and Gajeel tore the paper of with an impatience he hadn't had before. How on _Earthland_ he had been able to miss this delicious scent the whole time was beyond him, but it probably had something to do with being surrounded by all the iron he had in his house, and the fact he was distracted by this fucking day.

The red ribbon got dumped on the floor, followed by the green paper. Gajeel opened the box carefully, licking his lips in foresight of the special treat.

And then he stopped dead in his tracks. Because in the box, underneath all that paper, was a beautifully made miniature _dragon_. An _iron_ dragon. It wasn't Metalicana or any other dragon he recognized, but a dragon none the less. Made of the finest first-class iron there was to be found and crafted with great skill. Well, at least for punks who didn't have his magic.

Gajeel couldn't eat this. Even though he wanted to. Even though it smelled delicious, he found that he _couldn't_.

Because this miniature iron dragon was the nicest present he ever got.

His eyes lit up with a spark of amusement. "Gihi. Ya got great taste Shrimp." Maybe, just maybe, this whole _nakama_ thing would work out.

Behind him, Lily was watching the whole scene with a smile. He shook his head when Gajeel carefully put the iron dragon down. Levy somehow managed to get things right. Even today.


	4. Promises

**Oeps, I'm uploading this a day too late again… Oh well, at least I'm getting better at keeping deadlines I made for myself. I used to ignore them completely. But seeing as it is the 5th of December and that means Sinterklaas of anyone who's Dutch (It's kinda like Christmas) consider this my present for you guys! This chapter is slightly more serious and sad then the others, so be warned. R&R!**

* * *

The peaceful summer night turned out to be too much to handle for Natsu. He had gone home early, not even bothering with trying to get into Lucy's apartment for today. All he wanted was to fall asleep fast, so that this horrible day could finally end. But things never seemed to turn out the way he planned them on this day, and he couldn't fall asleep.

That was nothing like him, he always managed to fall asleep in mere minutes, no matter where he was. But now he just stared into his dark room, listening to Happy who was muttering nonsense in his sleep and his thoughts kept jumping around Igneel.

He hated it. This feeling of utter loneliness and the pain of being abandoned. It had been hard on him when it happened, and the years still hadn't managed to wipe all the pain away. More than anything on this day, he just missed his father. He missed the love and companionship, he missed the help, he missed their training sessions, he missed feeling so safe. He wasn't angry or bitter like Gajeel still was. Igneel hadn't abandoned him without a good reason. He would never do that, the love between him and his dad had been too real, too strong for that. It was the only thing he never doubted. But it didn't make him feel any less miserable. And being so alone in the woods, in his own little house, in the middle of the night, made it worse. Like his nakama was nothing more than an illusion he made up to feel better. They weren't here now. He couldn't touch them to feel they were real. He couldn't smell them. Couldn't see them. Couldn't hear them. More than ever, he was scared of losing the only things he had left.

And then Lucy popped in his mind, her radiant smile lighting up his own dark thoughts. Ever since he found her that day in Hargeon, she hadn't left his side. They were partners, teammates, best friends, _nakama_.

She was the only one –apart from Happy- who managed to come closer to him than anyone else had ever done is such a small amount of time. And suddenly, he wanted nothing more than go to her house and just crash in her bed. Just feel normal and happy and safe again.

And then he remembered that she wouldn't be happy. Not today. Because she remembered her mother's death today, just like he remembered Igneel's disappearance. And suddenly he was up, rushing out of his little house in the woods and running down the streets of Magnolia. When he stopped in front of her house he only hesitated for a second before he jumped up to the window, grabbed the edge of her roof and pulled himself up to look inside.

He could smell her salt tears before he saw them, and hear her desperate sobbing before he even reached her window.

She was sitting on her bed with her arms around her knees, her head buried in her arms. Soft, golden hair hang in her face, succeeding in the attempt to cover up the tears. It didn't make much of a difference though, because she was shaking violently with each sob that tore out of her throat.

It ripped his heart out to see her like this. Lucy shouldn't cry. It was far better when she smiled, lighting up the whole world with that special warmth and kindness of her. He wanted to make her smile again, but he also know he couldn't. Not with this. The pain was far too bad, the hole her mother's passing left behind way too big for him to heal.

And he understood.

Because he felt the same way. He lost his dad, just like she lost her mother. Igneel had been the only family he had when he was just a little child. The sudden disappearance was almost too much to take. And while his dad was still alive -he had to be, he just _had_ to, Natsu refused to believe someone as strong as Igneel could die- he wasn't here either, and there was no guarantee he would be here in the future. So that left them both alone.

He didn't know what exactly had driven him here, but when he realized she would be miserable too tonight, he couldn't stay away.

Happy was fast asleep at home. That cat wouldn't be waking up before morning. And he would be back by then. He just wanted to be there for Luce now. And if he was honest, he didn't want to be alone himself. So he quietly opened the window -it wasn't locked- and let himself slide inside. Her head snapped up at the sound of his feet touching the ground. Red, puffed eyes looked at him with such sadness it send a stab through his heart.

"Natsu..." She whispered, not really believing her eyes at the moment.

No way he was here. Not now. And yet... he was, eyes so full of worry and sadness that it made new tears roll down her cheeks.

He was here. And suddenly she didn't care that it was the middle of the night and that she looked like crap with her messed up hair and those stupid, weak tears falling down her face. Because he was here and that was all that mattered when she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, lying her face against his warm, bare chest.

He didn't move for a few seconds, trying to progress the fact that Lucy was crying and holding onto him instead of yelling and kicking him out. But then he slipped his arms around her, inhaling her sweet, calming scent while pulling her closer. She reacted by tightening her grip, as if she wasn't planning on letting him go anytime. But he didn't care much about that. Instead he scooped her up and climbed on top of her soft, comfy bed. Sitting her down in his lap he buried his own head in her neck. He always loved her scent. It made him feel calm and happy. It smelled like home. And suddenly he felt the wall he built so carefully around his own feelings break and he let out a muffled sob.

Keeping her carefully in his arms, he let himself go. There was no stopping himself anyway. He never let himself go in front of others, always making sure they didn't worry about him. He was fine. Would be fine. And while he _really was_ most of the time, not being the kind of person to be depressed for longer than a day, he wasn't now. Not today. And Lucy managed to take away the last barrier that kept him from showing his pain. So he just hold her close, afraid that she might disappear too and cried on her shoulder.

When Natsu pulled Lucy closer, it send her into another round of almost hysterical sobs. It was as if the pressure from years was released in that single moment. She just couldn't stop crying. Her tears were soaking his chest and beloved scarf, her own clothes and her hair. She was shaking so hard that it took her a while to actually notice her surroundings, other than that Natsu was holding her.

When she finally calmed down just a little, she realized they were on her bed, that she was sitting in his lap and he had buried his head in her neck. And then her heart skipped a beat. Because not only was she feeling her own tears on her face, the back of her neck was wet too. He was crying. She didn't notice before, but her body was shaking with every sob that tore out of his throat. Lucy didn't know what to do for a second, but then settled on just holding him, waiting for the both of them to run out of tears.

They both lost their family at a very young age and they still felt the pain.

But it didn't matter at the moment. Nothing mattered, except for the fact that they still had each other.

"N-Natsu?"

Lucy voice was barely a whisper, trembling softly. He heard her anyway, answering her through humming into her hair.

"Don't you dare to die on me. Promise me you'll stay alive."

It was a strange request, but she couldn't keep herself from saying it. If Natsu died, then there was no way she would ever be able to live on.

Natsu stayed quiet so long Lucy began to fear he wouldn't answer her at all. But just as she wanted to tell him to forget it, he replied. It was so soft she would have missed it if he hadn't had his head next to her ear.

"Only of you promise me you won't disappear. Don't leave me. Ever."

Her throat felt dry when she tried to answer him, a large lump getting in the way of talking. Finally, she managed to whisper back.

"I promise."

Natsu's grip on her tightened and lose again. She made a promise, a real promise to never leave him. And Celestial Spirit Mages never broke their promises. A huge grin broke through, lopsided and crooked, fangs showing. She promised. She would always be there.

He grinned into her skin, tears finally slowing and stopping as he found his voice back.

"Then I promise too."

They had their own pain and sad past, but they would get through it. As long as they had each other.

* * *

**Okay, how many of you expected that after all those other chapters that were so much happier? Not me at least. Well this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. :) I know I did. I'm very happy how it came out, even though part of me is still whispering it should have been more serious, sadder and with more angst… and another part of me is angry about not taking the shipping any further. But both sides have to shut up because it's gonna be like this and I'm satisfied with that. ^^ (I also like the humor in the earlier chapters, it fits Gajeel more. XD)**

**Hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I had writing it! Oh and thank you guys for following/reviewing/favoriting! Your reactions make me smile. :D Please review!**


End file.
